1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording device, and particularly to a recording device equipped with an ink jet system generally called "full-line multi-array type".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among various recording systems presently known in the art, the so called ink jet recording system, which is the non-impact recording system substantially without noise during recording and capable of high-speed recording, even on plain paper without specific fixation treatment, is a very useful system in realizing recording devices such as various printers, word processors, copying machines, etc.
And, the ink jet recording system performs recording by permitting small droplets of a recording liquid (referred to as "ink" in the following description) to fly based on various principles of action and attaching them onto a material to be recorded such as a paper. The device for generating ink droplets to be used in such an ink jet recording system, namely an ink jet system, is constituted mainly of an ink jet head portion for formation of ink droplets and a supply system for supplying ink to said portion.
As the first mode of the ink jet head as mentioned above, there are those generally called the "single type" or "semi-multi type", having about 1 to 10 ink discharging outlets. In these ink jet heads, the structure of the head is relatively simple and exchange operations at the time of failure or breaking of the head is easy and not so expensive.
However, when using another mode of the head generally called the "full-line multi-array type" to be used for printing one line of a paper substantially at the same time, the exchange operation of the head is not easy although probability of failure or breaking of a part of the head is increased. Moreover, exchange of the head as a whole is limited from the aspect of cost.